


Time of the Season

by ZoisiteMoon



Series: The Gemstone Saga [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Groovenians
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games, this might be a commentary on the generation gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon





	Time of the Season

So far, the work week hadn't been so kind for Audra Decatur-Reichek, a woman who'd comfortably lived her life as a wife and mother of her son Jethro (Jet for short) and two foster children (a pair of sisters named Glindy and Regina respectively). Not only had she been having problems with her android superior Norman, but lately she'd been growing to absolutely despise her job as a government supervisor to the emperors of New Gaia who claimed themselves to be gods.

Today was no different. The "god" leaders had called her in for something she had done that seemed to have upset them. Audra was genuinely perplexed by this and at the same time indifferent, but she stepped up to them anyway out of what little respect for them she had left.

"We're not happy, Audra," one of the two emperors, a woman wearing a white mask with a blank expression, growled menacingly. "Not happy."

"Would you mind asking us why?" the other emperor, a man who also wore the exact same mask, asked.

"Alright," the green-skinned employee said flatly. "Why aren't you happy?"

"You had the audacity to show your sympathy to those...those...hippies!" the empress seethed.

" _And_ you slapped Norman across the face when he said that the artists were useless to our society!" the male ruler joined in.

Audra then proceeded to interject, "But only because my son and one of my foster daughters are artists. What's the matter? Can't a mother stand up for her children?"

"This is not about you, Audra," the empress was quick to cut in. "This is about our empire. We cannot afford to let it fall apart all because some hedonistic, irresponsible youngsters think they've got the whole world at their feet. If you continue to support them, you will leave us no choice but to coerce you into conformity."

"We couldn't think of a more horrible punishment for you if we tried, so you have to obey us," the emperor rejoined. "You _have_ to or we'll see to it that you never show us disrespect ever again. Do you understand?"

Audra sighed, "One hundred percent, my lords." As soon as she'd said this, though, she said, "So tell me then: how comfortable are you when you have your heads so far up your own ass that you can't hear anybody suffering?"

"You wouldn't dare..." The empress could feel her anger rising throughout her entire body. She got up and lunged at the chartreuse-skinned and grayish-green-haired woman before the emperor held up his arm and stopped her.

"No, sister," the emperor could only say. "What would the people say?"

"Let's face it, my lords," Audra continued. "It's not doing me any good serving two delusional people who see themselves not just as the only smart people in the room, but as the gods we've worshipped for years. I can't even listen to you anymore without damn near screaming my head off at the way you drone on and on and on and on about how all the problems in the world could be solved right now... if everything you ever hated just disappeared. Well, guess what? Life doesn't work that way."

"You _horrible_ woman!" The empress pushed her brother's arm out of the way and slapped Audra right across the face.

"Oh, come now. That's no way to treat one of your best employees, especially when she's telling it like it is. I'd like to resign now, if you don't mind."

With that, Audra just walked out of the room and out of the imperial building itself, leaving two flabbergasted "gods" behind.

"Brother?"

"Yes, sister?"

"What would be the best option at this point?"

"We must continue our crusade. First thing tomorrow, more droid-cops need to be roaming the domain and we begin the hunt."


End file.
